Children's Nursery Rhymes
by Universe Shadow
Summary: When the SPR takes a case of a hunted mansion were the songs of childrens can help them between life or death.Mai meets someone of the past that has been waitting for her arrival all her life.Sometimes you need to think like a child to solve a childs game
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy! This is my first story for ghost hunt, but the second that I have started writing. I had this weird dream or more like nightmare and I think it just fit in with this anime/manga. I hope you like it and plz review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: London bridge<strong>

"Come on, Kain let's go back"

A woman with long brown hair and frightened brown eyes said as she pulled on the young man's arm away from the bridge that lead to the empty mansion on top of the mountain. Kane look back at the woman with an annoyed expression and pulled her along with him.

"Come on, Haruhi don't tell me your scared of an empty mansion."

"I-I am not scared!" Haruhi shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it to me." He taunted.

"F-Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to cross this bridge and go inside the mansion with me without holding my hand."

"Fine, I can do that. No problem."

Kain and Haruhi start to cross the bridge side by side, all of the sudden the wooden bridge starts to swing from side to side. Kain and Haruhi grab hold of the ropes to keep their balance and not fall into the rapid river below.

"Wh-What's happening?" She ask Kain frantically.

"Is just the wind, don't get all hysterical on me now." He snapped, the trued was that he was scared too. But there was no way in hell he would let her see him like that.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a small child singing drifting through the wind. His voice only seemed to make the bridge swing faster and harder and it was becoming very hard for them to hold on to the ropes.

"_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair Lady."_

"Kain ! Were is that voice coming from?" Haruhi shouted.

"I don't know so just shut up and don't let go of the rope!"

"_Don't look back and turn around,_

_Turn around, turn around,_

_Don't look back and turn around ,_

_My fair Lady."_

"I think we should do what it says!"

"Well duh, Haruhi but how the hell are we going to do that when we can't even move with out falling into the rive!"

"_You have been warned so go back,_

_So go back, so go back,_

_You have been warned so go back,_

_My fair Lady."_

The bridge stop moving and everything in the forest was completely quiet. Not even the sound of the river below was heard. They both sigh in relief and let go of the rope and started to make their way back when they hear the sound of something moving from behind the bushes. Kain started to turn around.

"Kain don't! Let's just get out of here." Haruhi pleaded.

"Stop being such a cry baby. I just want to see what's behind us." Kain turn around and froze.

"_I told you not to look back, now …die." _A voice said and with that the ropes broke and the bridge felled down just like the nursing song._ "She was not the one….."_

* * *

><p>"Mai, tea" Naru told me coldly as he started to question our new client.<p>

"_Naru could at least say please and thank you in front of their clients when asking for his god forsaken tea, but the day that happens would be the day when Lin would openly hug me in front of everyone, which would be never. Sometimes I think his obsess with it, yeah that must be it."_

I go to the small kitchen and start making Naru's obsession with a small smile on my face. It had been barley a month since Naru came back from England and re-open the SPR. It had been very lonely the past 4 years without Naru and Lin here. Sure Bou-san, Ayako, John, and even Masako had taken some of their time to visit me and hang out while Naru was away, but it was just not the same without him. After my confession to him and his rejection and most of all his more than blunt accusation of me loving his dead brother Gene and not him and then his sudden leave to England, I had time to reflect on my feelings for him. I was more than 100% sure that I was in love with him and not his twin brother, but him being stubborn and all would never believe it even if it was staring right at his face. _"And then, he calls himself a genius."_ the sound of the kettle brought me out of my thoughts and I finish preparing the tea and walk back into the room. I gave the client his tea first then Lin and finally Naru who was giving me the death glare for not giving him his first. I stuck out my tongue and sat down with a pen and pencil ready to write what ever the client said. Naru ignored me and proceeded to question our client.

"So, Mr. Kimura….."

"Kaito would be just fine."

"Right, well what brings you here?"

"Well, you see I'm the major of a small town near Matsue, and lately there had been people disappearing and turning up dead on the beach near the mansion on top of a mountain that my family cares for. Some of my towns people have told me that every time someone goes near the bridge that connects the mansion to the town they end up dead or in critical condition. So far there has been at least 3 deaths, 2 people missing, and one alive but in the hospital. He claims of hearing a child's voice singing before mysteriously falling of the cliff near the mansion. Also, some of the maids that take care of the masion have been complaning about hearing childres laughs in the middle of the night and tapping sounds."

"A child's voice?" Mai ask.

"Yes, he said that it was singing a nursing rhyme of some kind but he couldn't remember." He look at her with almost hallow black eyes but when he blink they were a deep brown again.

A shiver rand down Mai's spine, she didn't like him at all. Something in what he was telling didn't feel right, like he was not telling the whole truth. Naru seem to see this to but keep quiet about it.

"It sounds interesting, I'll take it, but we will need two rooms for my team and one for the equipment and also a floor plan of the mansion if you don't mind. I would like to set up base there unless it is not habitable."

"Oh no, it is. As I said my family takes care of it so it always has furniture." Mr. Kaito smile.

"Good, then Mai call Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Masako-san and tell them we have a case and I expect them to be here three days from now." Naru turn to Mr. Kaito. "we will be there by the end of the week will that be acceptable?"

"Why yes, thank you for taking the case." He bow.

"Good, then please leave your number and address to my assistance before you leave." and with that Naru and Lin left to their offices.

"_Jessh, Naru practically kicking the client out already, Jerk."_

Mr. Kaito left me his number and address before saying his goodbye's, but before he left he gave me the look of a predator and the most scariest smile I have ever seen. After that I called everyone and told them what they needed to do and then I when to do the mountains of paper that Naru left me. I really didn't want to go on this case, but I really didn't have much of I choice. I couldn't just tell Naru straight out that I didn't want to go because of the strange look I got from our client.

He would probably make fun of me, but that would have been the smartest thing to do at that moment, but it was to late. I was already wrap around the spider's web.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Plz tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guy! Thankx for the reviews. So here is another chapter for you. Plz review and tell me if you like it. P.S. I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Little Miss Muffet<strong>

"I can't believe it Mai. First day in the case and your already got yourself into trouble."

Bou-san sigh in exasperation while running his hand through his hair. He was sitting next to the bed where Mai waited for the doctor to finish bandaging her arm and looking for any other sign of wounds. Ayako was next to him with the same look of worry and amazement at Mai's ability to hurt herself so quickly on their first day. Masako and John were back at the base with Lin preparing the equipment and setting up the cameras, and Naru was reading a book in the corner of the room in mild frustration that could only be directed at the nurses that were trying to get his attention at the doorway. The doctor scolded at them and they scatter away as fast as they could, not wanting to get in trouble with their boss.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't see the car coming my way." Mai said back defensively.

She really didn't see the car coming. She was pretty sure that she had look both ways before crossing and there were no cars crossing the road. It was like it appeared out of thing air.

"Don't matter one of this days your still going to give me a heart attack!" Bou-san held his chest in a dramatic pose. "I think I lost 20 years of my life there."

"You know what that means?" Ayako grim evilly.

"What?"

"That you'll be growing white hair any moment now. You'll turn into an old man."

"If am turning into an old man then that must mean that you're an ancient mummy walking among the living." Bou-san said in a teasingly manner that earn him a big lump on the head from Ayako's purse making contact with his head.

"Owww, man that hurt! Would you please stop killing my brain cells! I need them."

The doctor had long time finish and had told Naru that Mai had only gotten minor wounds and that she was in perfect condition to leave the hospital when they wanted to. Naru close his book quietly and walk up to Mai, looking straight into her soft chocolate eyes with his deep blue ones.

"I would very much appreciate if you would refrain from getting yourself killed like always in this particular case. I would hate to have to look for another assistance that would be willing to make me tea all the time." He stated coldly as a flash of worry past his eyes before disappearing completely.

"Just for the tea?" She ask nervously.

"I'll get I headache if someone doesn't manage to get Yasuhara away from me."

"Oh…" Mai look down sadly but she covered it up with a smile, hiding the hurt of his words. "I guess we better get going."

Naru nob, "I didn't ask you two to come if you were going to fight." He call out to Bou-san and Ayako, who stop their bickering and settle to glare at each other.

"_Nice going Noll, 'Tea' really? Is that the best excuse you could say?" Gene told him sarcastically._

"_Get out, I don't have time for you sarcasm." Naru scolded_

"_Why don't you just tell her that you love her and that you were worried?"_

"_She loves you Gene, not me. I refuse to be a substitute for you."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you is not me she loves is YOU!" Gene was getting very frustrated with his brother and he wish he could just throw something at him._

"_Just get out"_ and with that Naru block any complain his brother might have had.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Mansion was quite. Bou-san and Ayako had notice the dark mood that Naru was in and the sad aura that surrounded Mai as they got into Bou-san's car. They park car a few feet away from the bridge and got out as they started to cross the bridge. Mai felt eyes watching her and she turn around.<p>

Nothing, the forest was completely quite. No signs of birds or any other living creature anywhere. She was about to ask Bou-san if he sense anything only to notice that she was completely alone in the middle of the bridge.

"_Just great, way to go Mai. Now your completely alone in the middle of the forest and is getting dark. The only thing I need is for a ghost to come and attack me."_

A twig snap behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She scream and turn around to find a girl about 16 looking at her startle, she had long jet black hair that reach the middle of her back and had the most curious blue almost grey eyes Mai had ever seen. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt and a blue skirt and black leggings.

Mai could see the girl looking around nervously as if the most minimal amount of noise would make her make a run for it.

"You really scared me there." Mai sigh.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean too. I promise." the girl said frantically looking at Mai with fearful eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not angry. Tell me what's your name?"

"Um….. M-My name?…. Well ..uh...My name is…Natasha.." She whispered as if it was forbidding to say it any lauder.

"Well, Natasha I'm Mai." Mai said cheerfully trying to make the girl feel more comfortable with her.

"Mai…" Natasha whispered fondly with eyes feel with hope and a happy smile spread across her face.

" What are you doing here so late? Do you leave near here?" Mai ask.

"Y-yes, I guess you could say that I live near here. I always come and take a walk in the mansion's garden when I get the chance." She look down at her feet like thet where the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's great! Can you help me get to the Mansion? I kind of got separated from the group and even though the Mansion is up ahead I bet I'll just get lost. I just know it." She scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

Natasha look up quickly and smiled. "Sure, I'll help you!" She grab Mai's hand and started to lead her into the woods up an unkempt path.

"I though Mr. Kimura said that his family was in charge of keeping the Mansion in good condition, but it looks like no one has pass by here in months." Mai felt Natasha stiffen at the mention of the mayor and felt her grip tighten slightly. Natasha started to walk faster will she look at the last of the rays of sun go down the horizon.

"Mai…..please… don't ever be with him alone. His dangerous don't believe in everything he says."

"What do you mean?"

They came out of the forest and stood in front of the mansion. Mai look at Natasha waiting for an answer but she got non. Instead she ask her a question.

"Mai would you be my friend?"

Something about the way she ask, made Mai believe that it was more of a plead than a question. But she didn't think that there was something wrong in refusing.

"Sure, I'll be your friend." She smile brightly.

The look of outer relief that spread across Natasha's face made Mai smile more. Natasha was a nice girl she could feel it. Mai made her way to the door of the mansion and turn around to invite her in but she was no longer there. The wind blew and Natasha's words reach her ears.

"Thank you, Mai. Now I can protect you."

Mai all of a sudden saw a vision of a young girl with long black hair in a light purple dress sitting by the edge of the cliff and an a middle age man standing right behind her. The girl turn around to see who it was and the man push her off the cliff. All of a sudden a child's voice started singing a song that went along with what she saw.

_Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet_

_Eating her curds and whey,_

_Along came a spider,_

_Who sat down beside her_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away._

_Little Miss Muffet sat on a cliff_

_Eating her meal of the day,_

_Along came a stranger,_

_Who stood right behind her_

_And push Miss Muffet to her death._

"She- she was a ghost?" Mai whispered to the wind as she fainted. She could hear the voices of her friends as she was envelop in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! It's finally spring break! Thank GOD! I don't know how much of school I could take. Well, anyways plz enjoy this new chapter and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Goosey Goosey Gander<strong>

"Mai…." A familiar voice called her name.

Mai open her eyes and notice right away that she was in one of 'those' dreams. She look to her right and found Gene looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Gene!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you in one of my dreams."

Gene chuckle, "Mai you saw me last week on that other case."

"Yeah, I know but it WAS last week." She giggle. "So what are you going to show me today?" She let go and put her hands behind her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mai, I don't show you anything I just guide you through your dreams." Gene sigh.

"I know, I know. But it's a lot more fun thinking you're the one that shows me this things."

"Fine, look over there." Gene pointed to a small glowing ball.

The ball grew bigger and when Mai look closely she saw imagines passing by, much like watching the TV only bigger and brighter.

"I have to leave, but keep close attention to the young girl" Gene disappeared after that and left Mai to watch a scene that she would never forget.

* * *

><p>A young girl with raven black hair was running around a mansion that Mai could only guess was the one they were investigating. Mai couldn't see the girls face but she somehow knew that she was scared beyond belief. Running after the girl was a man in his late 20's with a bat and rope. The girl was running down the stairs and passing the maid and little children that were in her way without hurting them while the man just push them out of the way, not caring what happened to them. None of the maid or children dare to help the girl escape or get in the way of the man that ran after her.<p>

"Come back here you little bitch!" the man screamed at the girl but it only made her run faster.

The girl made it to the front entrance and ran outside and into the garden. She was clearly out of breath but the fear that man gave her helped her to keep on running. The man stop and pick up a rock and threw it at her and she fell. Blood coming out of her wound. When the man caught up to her, he tight her up to a sakura tree that was near by, and started to beat her with the bat.

No matter how hard he hit her, the girl never scream or showed any signs of pain just hatred and fear.

"Your no fun Raven, Come one scream for me!" The man laugh.

"My name is not Raven….." The girl hisses and glare at the man.

The man stop laughing and glare at the girl, "What was that?"

"My name is NOT Raven….It's Natasha you pig." She spit his face. Even tho she was still tight up to a tree and was bleeding from all the wounds the man had giving her and probably some broken bones that she must have had, she had the energy to stand up to him.

"While you live in this house your name will be whatever I wish it to be!"

"You mean as long as I live in this Hell!" She shouted.

Before Mai could see what happen next the scene change. Mai was now sitting at a table in the second floor of the mansion. She was surrounded with small children, at the head of the table the man that she had see before was watching all of them and analyzing their every move. Maids came in and put plates of food in front of everyone and hurry their way back to the kitchen.

_Goosey Goosey Gander where shall I wander,_

"Now, let's all pray for the food that we have been serve today. With NO mistakes." Mai shiver in fear at his words.

_Upstairs, downstairs and in my dinning chamber_

Everyone started to say their prayers loudly and clearly as to not get punish by the man. When they all finish they waited for the man to give his permission for them to eat. The man however was looking at a boy that had just arrive at the mansion that morning and he didn't say the prayers because he didn't know them. Mai feared for the boy's life and the action the man would take against the boy.

"Shou,…..I want to hear you say the prayer in front of everyone."

"_Please no, leave him alone! He doesn't know the routine yet!" _Mai though desperately and looked at the boy that could be no more than 5 years old. _"His to young!"_

"B-but I don't know the prayer….." Shou answer timidly.

_There I met a young boy who wouldn't say his prayers,_

"I see…" The man rose from his seat, walk to the boy and drag him to the stairs.

"_Please let him live"_ Where Mai's last thoughts.

_I took him by the left leg and threw him down the stairs._

* * *

><p>Mai awoke with a start, tears were streaming down her face and she was trying hard not to choke on her sobs. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her, bringing her head to a warm and familiar chest.<p>

"Shhhh, Mai is ok, it was only a dream." Bou-san tried to calm the crying girl.

"B-but Bou-san, it was so horrible….t-that little boy and that girl.." She cried harder into his chest.

Ayako came into the room with a cup of tea in her hands and offered it to her, behind her John and Masako were looking at her with worry. Mai look up and took the offered tea with a small smile, tears still coming out of her eyes. She look around and notice that she was laying down on the sofa in the base and that Naru and Lin were missing.

"Are you ok Mai?" Ayako ask her after she finish the tea and stop crying.

"Y-yeah I think so….Where's Naru and Lin?"

"They when to ask questions to the maids that are at the mansion. You won't believe how big this mansion, knowing you you'll get lose in the first 5 minutes you step out of this room. They even have a dinning table in the second floor and a kitchen too." Bou-san said sarcastically.

"No need to warned me I have already seen part of the mansion already…."She murmured.

"What was that?"

"No, nothing." she let go of him.

"Do you want to talk about the dream now or do you want to wait till Naru and Lin get back?" Ayako sat on the other side of her. John and Masako sat in the other sofa that was facing them.

"All wait, I-I don't want to say it twice."

"Alright, hey Masako, John did you guys felt anything while we were at the hospital?"

"Yes, I felt many spirits that are trap here. Most of them are young children and Maids that seem to have work here. They are all very scared of something." Masako covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

At that moment Naru and Lin came to the base, Naru saw that Mai was awake and gave his first order.

"Mai, Tea" He sat down and started to look over the papers of the case.

"Why you little tea-addicted jerk! Can't you say anything else beside 'Mai, Tea'?" Mai glared at her boss and crush.

"Yes, to hurry up before I cut your pay check in half." He smirk ever so slightly.

Mai's face was beat red from anger, "Fine! I guess you don't want to hear about the dream I had then."

"Is it relevant to the case?"

"Jessh, I don't know. Why don't you ask your brother. He is the one that told me to pay attention to my dream." She said sarcastically and smirk when she saw the scold that Naru had at the mention of his brother.

"Very well talk, your wasting valuable time that we could be using in something productive for the case."

"Why you-"

"Mai-san the dream.." John tried to stop the fight that was about to start. Everyone knew that Naru was just being cold because he had been worried about Mai,….Well except Mai that is.

"Oh right, you see…" Mai told them about the girl that was being beaten up by that man and the little boy that had been thrown down the stairs. Leaving out the part were she had met Natasha outside and her guess that she was the ghost she saw in her dreams. " …..and before I could see anything else I woke up."

"Interesting, Lin look up the history of the mansion and see if you can find any information about this Natasha/Raven person and any death that can be reported inside the house. Hara-san can you feel any spirits in this house?"

"Yes there are many spirits of children and maids here."

"Are any of them hostile?"

"There is one, but is not directed towards us and she seems to be protecting the children."

"Can you tell me were is it located?"

"Yes, it's outside the house, by the cliff at the east but it seems to move around the gardens a lot but never to close to the house. It's like is going in circles around it, watching but never taking action."

Naru nob, "No one is to be alone while outside or inside the house." He said this while looking directly at Mai.

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"Because you always seem to do the exact opposite of what I say and you're a magnate for trouble."

"I do not! And hey! It's not my fault that ghost happened to like me so much!"

"I beg to differ."

Everyone laugh and Mai settle for glaring dagger to the back of Naru's head.

"Bou-san and Ayako I want you to take temperatures around the house specially the kitchens, Dinning tables, the maid's rooms, basement, and living room. Miss. Hara I want you to go around and pin point where the spirits are located, John go with her and exorcise them. Mai…."

"Yes?" Mai said eagerly to know what she was suppose to do. The others had already left.

"Tea."

Mai growl, "Tea-addict." She went to leave the room.

"We have a small kitchen here, there is no need for you to leave and cause trouble for the others." He said without looking at her.

"Narcissistic jerk." Mai turn around to make him his God forsaken tea.

"You really need to expand your vocabulary." Naru smirk when he saw her get red with anger.

"Fine! Oh, glorious, know-it-all, giant ego, workaholic, narcissistic, tea-addicted, king of jerks, irritating one." she said while going to the kitchen and started to make tea.

"You forgot to mention the one that pays your check, and the one that is going to cut it in half if you don't hurry up with the tea."

"Arggggggggg"

* * *

><p>"Do you think those two will be ok?" John ask.<p>

"Don't worry Lin is with them." Bou-san waved it off.

* * *

><p>"…." Lin was quietly typing and ignoring everything that was happening around him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks I was at my mom's house and she didn't have internet and after that I have been sick till now! School is going to be such a pain on Monday specially my Spanish teacher.-Shiver- Plz enjoy and Review. **_**This Chapter will not have a nursery rhyme.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: His name is...<strong>

"Why did I have to be pared up with you of all people." Ayako sight as she wrote down the temperature if the maid's rooms.

"I could say the same thing about you old hag." Bou-san said while side stepping a blow to the head.

"Who the hell are you calling an old hag, you poor excuse for a monk! Ayako shouted as they walk to the next location the living room.

"Oh, I don't know. We are the only people here right now and you are the only female around, right? I guess I was talking to you." Bou-san snickered before he felt something extremely hard hit his head. "Owwww, that really hurt you know. What do you have in your bag? Bricks?"

"Care to test it again to find out?"

"No thanks am good."

After a while of silence they made their way to the living room neared the stairs where the boy of Mai's dreams have been so brutally murder. The temperature of the room started to drop quickly and Bou-san made a move to call Lin with the walky-talky but an invisible force push Bou-san and Ayako against the wall. The laugh of a man resounded through the wall and the cries of children could be heard through out the whole mansion.

"If you think you and your pathetic team of amateurs can get rid of me, then your in for a world of pain." The man said with malice dripping from his voice.

Thanks to the cameras that were set up earlier Lin, Naru, and Mai made their way to the living room. On their way they found John and Masako and they all now stood in the entrance near the stares looking around for the source of the voice. John started prying and Bou-san and Ayako feel to the floor, but the spirit still remain in the room. Mai started to run up to the to see if they were alright, when a man in his late 20's with short brown hair and hallow black eyes appeared before her.

He gave a analyzing gaze and then smile evilly at her. "You could make such a fine addition to my collection." He ran his fingers through her hair. Mai couldn't move, it was like he had cast a spell on her, but everything in her was screaming at her to run and get as far away from him as possible.

"Don't put your filthy hands on her." A cold and menacing voice registered in Mai's mind. It was Naru's and by the sound of it he was not happy. If she didn't knew better he sounded like he was kind of pissed off, but come on Naru would never loss his cool like that.

The ghost look at Naru and smile even more, "Yes a fine addition indeed. I shall call you Elie." and with that the spirit disappeared and with him all the children's cries disappeared too.

Bou-san and Ayako ran up to Mai who as soon as the ghost had disappeared collapse to the ground and was shivering in fear. Naru, John, Masako, and Lin soon follow after them.

"Are you ok Mai?" Ayako ask.

"I should be asking you that. You and Bou-san were the ones that were attack not me." Mai smile weakly trying to show that she was fine.

"We are just fine we were only being hold against the wall nothing else. Now are you ok?" Bou-san was looking her over for any injuries. When he saw that she had none he sight in relief.

"It seems as Mai has attracted the attention of yet another dangerous spirit." Lin look at Mai. How was it that a single person could get into so much trouble so easily.

"Hara-san do you still feel the spirit here?" Naru ask while looking at Mai who was being fuss over by Ayako and Bou-san.

Masako close her eyes for a moment and then open them, "No, it seems he left the mansion, the children have also disperse to different parts of the house." Masako cover her mouth with her sleeve and lean on John.

"Was this the same hostile spirit the you felt outside the house?" Naru needed to know just who was threatening to take HIS Mai away from him.

"_Wait, my Mai? Since when have I though of her as mine." Naru frowned at his own thoughts._

"_It comes as no surprise to me, in fact I think your very slow in realizing your own feelings." Gene told him in such a calm voice that it was irritating to Naru's ears or mind in this case._

"_Now is not the time for your sarcasm Gene." Naru scolded_

"_Who said I was being sarcastic? I was being VERY serious." There was a hint of humored to his voice and that just piss Naru off even more._

"_Leave…." Naru growled at him._

"_Fine but all be back sooner or later." With that Gene left Naru's mind smiling._

"No, this was another ghost entirely. The ghost that I told you of earlier is currently in front of the mansion passing around. It seems it can't get inside the house for some reason. I can feel the worry and anxiety from it, but most of all I can feel its anger towards the spirit that just left."

"Why do you keep referring to it as 'it'? Bou-san ask.

"Because for some reason I can't tell if it's a female or male." Masako stated obviously.

"Do you think it would be better to have this discussion in base instead of here?" John ask timidly. " I'm sure that Mai and Hara-san would like some rest."

Everyone look at them and notice that Mai and Masako had gotten very paled. Naru pick Mai up and started to make his way to the base and Bou-san carried Masako, and they made their way to the base. Mai and Masako where laid each in a sofa and Ayako gave each one a cup of tea, but before Mai could drink it she fainted into her dreams.

* * *

><p>Mai opened her eyes to see that she was in one of her dreams. She look around in the darkness for signs of Gene, but he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Gene! Where are you Gene!" She call out to him, but the only thing that met her was silence.

"He is not here Mai, only you and me." Mai turn around quickly and saw Natasha a few feet from her with a sad smile.

"Natasha? Is that really you?" Mai ask unsure of what she was seeing true or not.

"Yes Mai,…..it's me."

"Does that mean that your actually…well that your…."

"Dead?" Natasha ask.

Mai nob and stood right in front of her.

"Yes, I'm dead. I have been for the past 18 years."

"Where's Gene? Why are you here?"

"I ask that boy to give me sometime with you so I could talk to you since your boss won't let you out of the mansion or his line of sight. I'm sure you already know how I and Shou die, right?"

"You mean that girl that was push of the cliff was you? Was the man that I saw in the living room the one that push you and through Shou down the stairs?"

"Yes Mai, He was the one who killed me and Shou." Natasha look away.

"But why? Why would he do something like that?" Mai had tears running down here face.

"Because…we didn't follow his rules. '_What good is it to have people around you if they are not going to follow your rules' _that was what he would always say. To put it simply we were in his way of a world of total obedience. We were an eye sore in his collection so ….he killed us."

"That is still no reason to do such a horrible crime!"

"I agree, but listen Mai. I was being serious when I said that you should stay away from Kaito, he is dangerous even if he is the one that contacted you guys don't believe in everything he says. I can only help you when your outside the house Mai, I can't go in. Even talking to you here while your inside the house is taking a lot of energy from me."

"Why can't you get in? Are you like bound to an object outside or something?" Mai ask curiously while drying her tears.

"No, the bastard put some kind of barrier around the house so I can't get in and interfered with his plans what ever they are. That's way you have to be careful, inside I can't protect you."

"But why me? Why is he targeting me?" Mai ask.

"Because of your fiery spirit Mai. It would be a challenge to dominate you, and he always likes a good challenge." Natasha started to disappeared, "Looks like my time is up, be careful out there, if you need me I'll be outside by the white sakura tree."

"Wait! Tell me what is that man's name?" Mai tried to hold on to her.

"His name is ….Kimura Kaito."

* * *

><p><strong>The white Sakura tree will be explain in the next chapter along with who Kimura Kaito really is and the mystery behind the hunting of the bridged and the deaths and disappearances.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! First things first. I'm so Sorry for not updating in like what? A year and a half? I was in the hospital till recently people should learn how to fucking drive! but am fine now thank god! Anyway… plz enjoy this new chapter and plz review! P.S I don't own Ghost hunt.**

Chapter 5: Hush a bye baby

* * *

><p>" Are you sure that the little miss is alright? Shouldn't we take her to the hospital or at least call a doctor?" Kaito ask as he looked at Mai laying on the sofa still fast asleep.<p>

"You don't have to worry sir, this is a daily occurrence. She will wake up soon enough on her own." Bou-san assure the man with a warm smile and a wave of his hand.

" If you say so, then I guess it's alright. . . . ." Kaito say with a suspicious glint in his eyes. " Anyway I just came here to inform you that the 2 missing people turned up dead on the beach near this mansion." He said offhandedly.

" I see. . . . Could you perhaps tell us their names?" Naru inquired with mild interest.

" I can not say. There were not from my town and nobody came to claim their body's yet." the way he said that sounded so uninterested and unconcerned that Naru just knew he was lying about it.

_'What could he possibly be hiding from us. . . . A murder, maybe? Or something more. . .' he thought._

_'Why don't you try talking to his wife then? Maybe she knows something that could help. . .' Gene's voice confused Naru._

_'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be guiding Mai thru her dreams?' He said a little irritated._

_'Not this time. Someone is taking that job for me at moment so am free to annoy you as mush as I want.' Gene said with clear amusement._

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'Oh, nothingggggg' Gene grin_.

" Well I'll be taking my leave so you can do your work calmly." Kaito excused himself and left but not before giving another dark glance at Mai.

As soon as Kaito left Bou-san exploded, " Man! Please tell me I was NOT the only one who thought creepy, disgusted and disturbing every time he looked at Mai?" he whine.

"No you were not" Ayako said with a sneer on her face, " Naru why can't you pick more decent clients to help?"

" I don't pick the clients, the cases do. Now lets get back to work, Bou-san and Ayako I want you two to go interview Kaito's wife about the incidents that have been happening, Miss Hara and John I want you to go back to cleansing the children's spirits, Lin and I will stay here to gather more information about the Mansion and it's origins." With that Naru and Lin returned to the computers and everyone else when their separated way to do as he said.

* * *

><p>Mai woke up with a start, confusion was written all over her face as she looked around here. She was laying on the sofa of the base, Lin typing away and Naru calmly reading some files paying her no attention. Naru looked up and when he saw her awake the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Mai, tea."<p>

"Really Naru? I wake up and that's the first thing you ask? No' are you ok Mai?' or 'Do you have any new leads?' just a 'Mai, tea.'" She said sarcastically.

Naru just stared blankly at her and said, "Mai, . . . . . .tea." and he got back to reading his files.

Mai humpff and went to make him his _Tea._

**-after a few hours she finally exploded-**

"Cant I just go somewhere without either of you two following me?!" She half yelled half whine.

For the past few hours Lin and Naru had been sticking to her like glue, if she went to the main kitchen to get more tea because the one in the base ran out Naru would accompany her, if she went to her room to look for something one of the two or both would follow her. It was getting ridiculous!

Mai stood up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naru ask as he stood up to follow her.

"To the bathroom! Unless your going to follow me in there too!" she snapped.

Naru turn a little pink and covered that with a fake cough. "Don't take long and come back to base quickly." was all he said and sat back down.

Mai turned around and left the room but she didn't go to the bathroom like she said she would. She went strait outside to look for the white Sakura tree that Natasha told her about in her dream.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to do this? It's sooooo boring!" Bou-san whine as they pulled up in front if the house of the Mayo.<p>

"Quite your whining your starting to sound like Yasu….." Ayako hit him with her purse.

"WHAT?! Don't compare me to that creepy kid!" He yelled back while rubbing his head.

"Whatever let's just do what Naru asked us before he skins us alive…" Ayako sigh and knock on the door.

A few minutes later a middle age women that seemed to be in her middle 40's opened the door and smile kindly at them. "With may I help you two with?"

Bou-san smile and ask politely" We are looking for the wife of the Major, is she here? We only want to ask a few questions."

" I am her, please come in and have a sit I'll get you some tea." The nice lady let them inside to the living room and went to the kitchen to get tea.

Ayako and Bou-san looked at each other; the wife of the major seemed a little to old for him. They looked around and saw pictures of the major with a younger looking woman and some children, and that only confused them more. The woman came back with tea cups of tea and set them on the table in front of them.

"Here you go, now what is it that you wish to ask this old soul?" she inquired curiously.

"Well you husband asked us to investigate the murders, and disappearances that have happening around the mansion that his family takes care off, so we were hopping you could tell us what you know about the matter." Ayako told her.

"My. . ., you must be mistaking. My husband count's have ask you for help" the woman said with a sad voice and also very confused.

"And why is that?" Bou-san asked, tilling his head to the side.

"Well, he has been dead for the past 5 years or so." the woman told them.

* * *

><p>"ring….ring…ring" Naru answered his phone "You better not be wasting my time..." he said in a cold voice.<p>

'_Naru! The major is dead!'_

"What do you mean by that Bou-san? He was here just a few moments ago…"

_'That's not him! The real major's name was Saito Yuuki, he died of a brain tumor 5 years ago! We just finish talking with his wife!"_

"Naru Mai and Kaito just left the mansion and are headed to the gardens." Lin inform him.

"Bou-san, come back here with Ayako immediately."

_"On our way." he hanged up._

"Lin inform Miss Hara and john about this, I'll go after them." Before Lin could say anything Naru left in a hurry to were Mai was hopping it wasn't to late.

* * *

><p>"Aha!, so that's were the white sakura tree is!" Mai exclaim.<p>

She was in the garden at the back of the mansion, it would take a while before Naru and Lin notice that she was gone but it would be enough time for her to talk to Natasha. As she neared the tree she saw a cradle at the top branch, a crying of a baby could be here clearly.

"OMG! How did you get up there!" Mai ran to the tree and started climbing it. All of a sudden she started to hear a child singing a nursery rhyme as she climbed.

_Hush a bye baby, on the tree top,_

Wind suddenly blew and started to rock the cradle harder and Mai ignored the singing to get to the baby faster as she climbed higher and higher.

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock;_

Suddenly the branch were the cradle was snapped and Mai jumped to try and reach it.

_When the bow breaks the cradle will fall,_

The cradle disappeared in front of her and she understood it was just and illusion to trick her. She embraced herself for the fall.

_And down will come the baby, cradle and all._

"Mai!" someone screamed.


End file.
